


Is This The End? Part One

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cheating, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Heartbreak, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan and Spartos' marriage hits some rough turbulence when Sharrkan makes a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End? Part One

Sharrkan sighed lightly as he shut the front door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket on the door. "I'm home." He called through the small apartment/home.

It wasn't much, but it was where Spartos and Sharrkan had been living since they decided to move in together, even before they were dating. Sharrkan hated his brother, and Spartos' dad treated him like shit. So why not? And then they started dating, and then got married, and now they had Alois. A total of seven years in one place. It was more than home to them by now.

The place had two stories, but they were fairly small. The living room, dining area, and kitchen were on the bottom floor, as well as the patio outside. Upstairs was a small hallway with two bedrooms and a small bathroom. It was $800 a month, and well spent.

He entered the small dining area, where there was really only a table with four chairs, and a high chair, of course. He blinked as he sat down beside his husband. "What's all this?"

Spread over the table were several magazines and clipping of furniture, rugs, bedspreads, curtains, etc. Spartos had a notebook with several pictures and ads glued or taped in there. Alois was sitting in his high chair, munching on cheerios, bits of watermelon, and teething biscuits. He squealed and kicked his legs once Sharrkan arrived though.

"I think we need a bigger place." Spartos said, and Sharrkan blinked.

"Why? We're fine here. It's cozy."

Spartos winced slightly. "I dunno.. I think, we should get an actual house instead of just an apartment. It'd be better to raise a child in, anyway. And I don't want to have to worry about him falling off the patio or down the stairs."

Sharrkan nodded slowly, picking up Alois and holding him in his lap. "Makes sense.. So have you actually looked at houses, or just stuff to decorate it with?"

"I've looked at houses." Spartos glared at him as though to say _don't_ _insult_ _me_ _by_ _thinking_ _I'd_ _forget_ _something_ _that_ _important_. "There's a few in the same neighborhood at Sinbad and Ja'far, and one on the other side of town."

"That's good. Any that look good, or in our price range?"

"Yeah. We should go look at them, though."

"Well, duh."

Spartos sighed lightly and closed his notebook. Alois made grabby hands as he stood up, and Spartos picked him up. "Do you want dinner? I was fixing to make something."

"Of course." Sharrkan grinned. "I'll make it though. You sit down a while."

"I've been sitting all day."

"You've also been watching a baby all day long." Sharrkan retorted, getting up and gently pushing Spartos onto the couch. Alois giggled and tugged on the redhead's bangs. "Pa!" He cooed, holding onto his shirt as he pulled himself up on his feet. Spartos blinked and held onto his sides.

"See?" Sharrkan grinned. "He agrees with me. Now, stay."

He held a finger out at him before retreating into the kitchen, a confident smirk on his face.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Spartos pursed his lips slightly as he focused on the tattoo he was working on. It was a habit he'd basically always had, even when he was only drawing on paper in grade school. He was just glad he didn't stick his tongue out anymore. He'd been teased for so _long_ about it. It was terrible.

"Is that your kid?" The teenaged boy in his chair asked, motioning to the baby crawling across the floor. He was playing with a rubber ball Sinbad was rolling around with him.

Spartos blinked and glanced away for a moment to look at his son and then nodded. "Yeah, that's Alois."

"He's cute. Biological?"

"No. He's adopted." Spartos sighed lightly, returning to his work. "How's you guess?"

"He looks nothing like you, or your husband." He grinned lightly.

The ball rolled over towards them, Alois following after. Only he ignored the toy and instead grabbed onto Spartos' pant leg, pulling himself up onto his feet again. "Pa!" He cried, bouncing on his legs slightly.

Spartos paused before he messed up the tattoo. He took the ball and rolled it across the floor again. "I can't play right now, buddy. I've got to work."

Alois pouted at that and then sobbed lightly. Spartos frowned. But Sharrkan rolled up and swooped Alois off his feet and onto his shoulder. Alois' pout was gone and he was squealing in delight.

"You come play with Daddy~" Sharrkan grinned, kissing Spartos' cheek before wheeling away again, spinning with Alois.

Spartos shook his head in exasperation and returned to work. The boy chuckled. "He's really cute."

"Yeah. But also a real handful." Spartos sighed.

"Aren't all kids?"

Spartos chuckled and nodded. "Probably." He gave the wet tattoo one more wipe before leaning back, admiring the finished product. "There you go."

"Sweet man. Thanks." He grinned, looking at the tattoo in the mirror. He handed Spartos the $120 in cash. "Have a good day, man."

"Thanks. You too." The redhead waved him off as he put the cash in the register. He sighed lightly as he sat back down.

Alois cooed loudly and crawled across the floor at break neck speed towards him. Spartos laughed and picked him up. "Hey, there."

"Have you looked at more houses yet?" Sharrkan asked, rolling up beside them.

"Haven't had time to." Spartos answered without looking away from Alois.

"Are you moving?" Pisti asked, working on doing her own tattoo on her leg.

"We're looking to." Spartos replied. "Kind of need a bigger place, y'know?"

She nodded. "There's a few houses down the street from me. Three bedrooms, I think."

"Thanks Pisti." Sharrkan grinned. "We'll look into it~"

"Oh, then I could babysit all the time!" She exclaimed, looking up to gently pinch Alois' cheek. The child squealed in delight, grabbing her hand.

"That's also true." Spartos nodded, smiling lightly and giving Alois' forehead a gentle kiss. "We just need a bigger place. An apartment just isn't big enough anymore."

"I understand." She nodded. "You should still come by and look at those houses! They're nice!"

"Maybe we will." He nodded.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Spartos hummed to himself as he walked up the many flight of stairs. _Of_ _all_ _days_ _for_ _the_ _elevator_ _to_ _be_ _broken_. He sighed mentally. _I can not wait to be rid of these stupid stairs_. He carried four grocery bags with him, and thankfully, he'd left Alois at home with Yamuraiha. Sharrkan would still be at work, and Spartos found it would be difficult getting a stroller down five flight of stairs. So he improvised.

He stopped at the door to fish out his keys from his back pocket. He could hear Alois crying inside, and figured he needed to help Yam out. He was fairly picky about his caretakers. The door unlocked with a satisfactory sound and he pushed it open. The sight before him made his heart break and he dropped the groceries, apples and baby food rolling across the floor.

Sharrkan was home indeed, by now. And lying on the couch. With Yamuraiha. And both were alarmingly naked, and in a provocative position.

The sound of the heavy groceries falling seemed to catch their attention and they both glanced at him in alarm. Spartos wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. He was frozen. His chest flooded with an unbearable cold, heavy feeling. He felt like he'd breathed in liquid iron.

"Spartos-" Sharrkan started, breaking Spartos out of his silent reverie. He'd had the decency to pull on his pants by now, and Yamuraiha hastily tiptoed around the dropped food to slip out the door past him. "I.. This isn't-"

Only then did Spartos remember Alois, who was still screaming from his room. He ignored Sharrkan coldly, walking quietly and briskly to the nursery. Alois was clinging to the railing on his crib, impatiently bouncing on his legs. Fat tears rolled down his chubby face, and Spartos bitterly thought how he'd like to do the same. He picked up the boy, though and took a seat in the large rocking chair in the corner. Alois' sobs died slightly as he clung to Spartos, whimpering and whining. Spartos gently hushed him, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

He couldn't get that image out of his head. To say he was shocked was a _gross_ understatement. He had never suspected Sharrkan would do anything like that- and especially not with Yamuraiha, of all people! If one's heart could literally break, Spartos was sure this is what it would feel it. His own husband.. with one of his best friends.. and while Alois was screaming and wailing in his room! To cheat on him was one thing.. but neglecting his child only made it that much worse.

Alois yawned and curled against Spartos, his shirt still fisted into his tiny hand. Spartos was content to just stay there, rocking gently and holding Alois as he fell asleep. As the shock wore off, he only felt worse and worse. Was he not good enough for Sharrkan anymore? Was Sharrkan just not into guys anymore- and wanted a girl now? Was he ever _really_ into guys in the first place? What would this mean for him, for Alois? The questions flooded and clouded his mind until he couldn't handle it any longer.

He stood up, still holding Alois gently and carefully. He crossed the hallway to his bedroom, grateful that Sharrkan wasn't here. He locked the door behind him. Setting Alois in between two pillows carefully, Spartos laid beside him, resting an arm around him and pulling the covers up to their shoulders. He watched Alois sleep peacefully, one hand curled beside his face, the other above his head. Spartos placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then shut his eyes. And began to cry.


End file.
